9 volt and the Kidware kids perform on noggin
Transcript Moose a moose: hey kids and parents! For my show and tell project, I bought, 9 volt and the Kidware kids! Woo! (9 volt and the Kidware kids enter the classroom) Moose a moose: cause they formed a band! (Yugo puts his hand up) Yugo: how many colours does a rainbow have? Emma: 6 Yugo: told you! (Chase puts his hand up) Chase: what’s your favourite film? Hannah: snow day Rhys: the spongebob movie, sponge out of water (Martin from Martin mystery puts his hand up) Martin: do you have a kid? 9 volt: (Marge voice) get out! (Normal) just kidding (Henry and June putted their hands up) Claire: go for it Henry: can you guys perform a song for us on the Henry and June show? Jordan: love to! (Moose a moose gives thumbs up, 9 volt and Kidware leaves) Henry: lets give a zesty round of sound to our musical guest, Henry and June: 9 volt and the Kidware kids! (Everyone cheering) 9 volt: When the world leaves you feeling blue. You can count on me. I will be there for you. When it seems all your hopes and dreams. Are a million miles away. I will re-assure you. We've got to all stick together. Good friends, there for each other. 9 volt and Kidware: Never ever forget that I got you and you got me so. Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. 9 volt: There's a place waiting just for you. Emma: Just for you. 9 volt: It's a special place. Where your dreams all come true. Fly away. Eva: Fly away. 9 volt: Swim the ocean blue. Eva: Swim the ocean blue. 9 volt: Drive that open road. Leave the past behind you. 9 volt and Kidware: Don't stop gotta keep moving. Your hopes have gotta keep building. 9 volt: Never ever forget that I got you and you got me so. 9 volt and Kidware: Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. 9 volt: Don't believe in all that you've been told. The sky's the limit. You can reach your goals. No one knows just what the future holds. There ain't nothing you can't be. There's a whole world at your feet. Jordan: I said reach. 9 volt: Climb every mountain. Kidware: Reach. 9 volt: Reach for the moon. Kidware: Reach. 9 volt: Follow that rainbow! And your dreams will all come true! 9 volt and Kidware: Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true.